wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Canthony
Canthony is a friendship between Captain Feathersword and Anthony. Trivia * Anthony used to play Captain Feathersword in the Wiggles' early videos and concerts. But in a Disneyland special, he was acting like him while Captain Feathersword chased after him. * They first spoke to each other in their "Wiggledance!" concert video. * They do segments where Captain Feathersword disguises himself as anybody and anything. * They're both great guitarists. Gallery File:AnthonyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword in the dressing room File:CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword in the Wiggles' concert File:CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" File:CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" File:AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Red Car" File:CaptainandAnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Red Car" end credits File:CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Red Car" epilogue File:AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:CaptainandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" File:CaptainandAnthonyattheSeymourCentre.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Seymour Centre File:Captain,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the audience File:CaptainandAnthonyCatchingSwordandHat.jpg|Captain and Anthony catching sword and hat File:CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" File:CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" end credits File:CaptainandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" 1998 CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" CaptainandAnthonyonRecovery.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Recovery" CaptainandAnthonyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Murray's Shirt" TheParty51.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Party" CaptainandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" AnthonyWearingCaptainFeathersword'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's hat CaptainandAnthonyCongaDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony conga dancing AnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingAnthonyDown.jpg|Captain blowing Anthony down CaptainandAnthonyBlowingEachOtherDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony blowing each other down CaptainandAnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Counting and Numbers" Dancing17.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Dancing" CaptainandAnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Animals" CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Imagination" Captain,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Officer Beaples CaptainandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyLovesHisFood14.jpg|Captain and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Loves His Food" CaptainandAnthonyon2MMM.jpg|Captain and Anthony on 2MMM CaptainandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the reindeer dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheBeltBuckleShine.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the belt buckle shine File:CaptainandAnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Australia's Wonderland File:CaptainandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:CaptainandAnthonyin2001.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2001 File:CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Party" concert File:CaptainandAnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the Big Red Car File:CaptainandAnthonyonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" Captain,AnthonyandSteveIrwin.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Steve Irwin CaptainandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainandAnthonyonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" File:CaptainandAnthonyonTheRegisandKellyShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "The Regis and Kelly Show" CaptainandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2002 concert Captain,AnthonyandPasqua.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Pasqua CaptainandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Space Dancing" CaptainandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyWakingJeffUp.jpg|Captain and Anthony waking Jeff up CaptainandAnthonyPlushToys.jpg|Captain and Anthony plush toys CaptainandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork32.jpg|Captain and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" CaptainandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western: Behind the Scenes" CaptainandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainandAnthonyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Great Wall of China CaptainandAnthonyinHongKong.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Hong Kong File:CaptainandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2004 CaptainandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Sydney Harbour CaptainandAnthonyatANZACBridge.jpg|Captain and Anthony at ANZAC Bridge CaptainandAnthonyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Sydney Opera House CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue QuackQuack-TVPrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" File:CaptainandAnthonyin2005.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2005 File:CaptainandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert File:CaptainandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert epilogue File:CaptainandAnthonyonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" File:CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:CaptainandAnthonyonToday.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Today" CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" File:CaptainandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:CaptainandAnthonyinPirateDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 File:LittleAnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Anthony and Captain File:CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Wiggly Animation CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaptainandAnthonyin2006.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2006 File:CaptainandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:CaptainandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Wigglehouse File:CaptainandAnthonyonIsland.jpg|Captain and Anthony on an island File:CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" original File:CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:CaptainandAnthonyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Luna Park CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" Captain,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Santa Claus CaptainandAnthonyonABC.jpg|Captain and Anthony on ABC CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Ballerinas" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCows.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Cows" CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Trumpeters" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles-Behind the Scenes" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" CaptainandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony at "Wiggles World" theme park File:CaptainandAnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Six Flags AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinWe'reAllGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCharros.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Charros" CaptainandAnthonyinThreeFineGentlemen.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Three Fine Gentlemen" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeOrganists.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Organists" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCowboys.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Cowboys" CaptainandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:CaptainandAnthonyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Manchester Apollo concert File:CaptainandAnthonyatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Six Flags New England File:CaptainandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:CaptainandAnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" File:CaptainandAnthonyonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Spicks and Specks" File:Hippo,Hippo!-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Go Bananas!" File:CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue File:CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits CaptainandAnthonyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Wiggly Waffle" CaptainandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CaptainandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Dreamworld CaptainandAnthonyonNewswatch.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "News-watch" CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" Captain,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert CaptainandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Let's Eat!" CaptainandAnthonyatQ101Studios.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Q101 Studios File:CaptainandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" File:CaptainandAnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Australia Day Concert" TV special File:Captain,AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Al Roker File:CaptainandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" File:CaptainandAnthonyinBendigo.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" FiveLittleJoeys-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Songtime" Captain,AnthonyandTristramClayton.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Tristram Clayton CaptainandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WeThreeKings-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas with You!" CaptainandAnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingGuitars.jpg|Captain and Anthony playing guitars CaptainandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert CaptainandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Celebration!" Captain,AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker CaptainandAnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra CaptainandAnthonyonTheMorningShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "The Morning Show" CaptainandAnthonyinOCanada!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "O Canada!" CaptainandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" CaptainandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Taking Off!" CaptainandAnthonyinGuildford.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Guildford AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Captain and Anthony wearing glasses CaptainandAnthonyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney File:Anthony,CaptainFeatherswordandZameltheCamel.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Zamel CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Taking Off Tour!" CaptainandAnthonyinHatSong.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Hat Song" ThereAreSoManyAnimals-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Australia CaptainandAnthonyinFurryTales.png|Captain and Anthony in "Furry Tales" CaptainandAnthonyinNorthMelbourneKangaroosGame.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the North Melbourne Kangaroos game CaptainandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits CaptainandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Captain in "Go Santa Go!" Captain,AnthonyandSallyArch.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Sally Arch CaptainandAnthonyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" CaptainandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Captain and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars CaptainandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" CaptainandAnthonyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas Tour" CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries8.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 Category:Friendships Category:Captain Feathersword Duos Category:Anthony Duos